powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 6: Get Angry, Robo!
is the sixth episode of Choujin Sentai Jetman. It features the first encounter with the Vyram's Radiguet and the main mecha formation for the season, Jet Icarus. Synopsis Gai becomes trapped in an apartment transformed into a giant Dimension Beast, while Ryu's attempt to rescue him forces him to face the wrath of Radiguet. Plot Training once again with the Jet Machines, Odagari commands them to transform into robot formation. However in the midst of the transformation, Gai stops following orders and starts moving faster than ordered to, messing with the coordination. Back at Sky Camp, Odagari advises them about their potential to fuse together into the strongest mecha formation, Jet Icarus, but also advises Gai that they can't form the formation without everyone being in sync first. Staring at Ryu, Gai proclaims he doesn't want to wait around with the rest of the team and that they should keep up with him instead. Gai is brought down with the idea that this is a team and they have to work together for the mecha due to their need to beat the Vyram. However seeing how Ryu and Kaori work together to chew him out, Gai sees them in sync better than him with the team and leaves once again. When Ryu asks where he's going, he refuses to answer and continues to leave, making Kaori upset at him. Meanwhile, a Dimension Bug is sent to an apartment complex, fusing with it. A girl listening to a stereo prepares for a date ignoring the sudden veins and tendrils appearing on the walls of her room. The tendrils knock down the radio as a huge mouth appears in her room with more tendrils emerging from it, attacking her. Near the apartment, Gai meets with Kaori at a restaurant where he thinks she's going to confess her love for him; but she states it was a misunderstanding between their reactions towards Gai's previous interaction. Gai thinks Ryu sent Kaori, but she states she just did it on her own to tell the truth about what happened. She offers to see a movie with Gai, but he declines stating that he doesn't like the look Kaori is giving him in treating him like a child and in her feigning kindness to win him over. Gai once again proclaims that Kaori will fall for him and that he won't date her until that happens; Kaori claims he's acting confident; he states he is but that she has to act fast or Gai will find another; proceeding to flirt with a waitress right in front of her. Leaving Kaori, Gai takes the waitress out on his motorcycle, stating he was immediately attracted to her. The waitress asks Gai to take her back to her home for a change of clothes, which he relents to. Back at the apartment, people continue to be attacked by tendrils and eaten by the giant maw that emerges within the building's walls and ceilings. After a man is eaten alive, Gai and the waitress arrive at the same transformed complex unknowing of the threat. He goes into her room, but she is suddenly attacked by more tendrils that appear within her room. Realizing that Black Condor is within their House Dimension, Radiguet proclaims that they made a nice catch in who showed up within their scheme. Those still alive rush out of the complex as Gai becomes trapped in a tendril and a door shuts, forcing him to call for the other Jetman about the Vyram attack; Ryu rides with the Jet Striker, Raita in the Jet Bouncer and Ako on her Jet Speeder. A maw appears within the walls of the waitress's room ready to eat Gai as Ryu rushes inside, yelling for Gai. Red Hawk storms into the building, running through the rooms for the one Gai is trapped in as Black Condor struggles to escape before Ryu finally finds him yet with the tendrils keeping him out by holding the knob down. With no other way in, Ryu destroys the window of the apartment and slams a lamp right into the maw, freeing Gai from it's grasp. Ryu escorts Gai out with his partner realizing it's pathetic that his leader has to save him with Ryu stating that he'd save him anytime being a teammate. As Gai rushes to the others, a hand pulls Ryu within the walls of the apartment, sucking him inside. Gai meets up with them, but Kaori yells out for Ryu, with him realizing that his leader isn't with him. Trapped inside another room in the apartment, Radiguet appears before Ryu, stating it's an honor for him to be killed by him. As the Vyram general lunges his swords towards Ryu, Raita, Kaori and Ako continue to yell out for him. However, the complex begins to shake knocking them out of the building as it mutates into the massive House Dimension with Ryu and Radiguet trapped inside. The team feels despair not just with Ryu trapped but the fact that an entire apartment was a Dimension Beast. House Dimension throws a sickle down towards the team causing the ground to shake while Ryu tries to survive fighting in the confined living room. Odagari commands the team to get in their Jet Machines and fuse together but they state they can't without Ryu. The commander states that they can place his vehicle on auto-pilot, thus he isn't needed for the fusion to occur. House Dimension continues to attack the city, hitting a gas tank causing a massive fire; forcing Gai to summon the Jet Machines. Inside the Jet Machines, the team begin their transofrmation in sync, but have problems trying to make it work without Ryu. They ultimately combine together successfully, forming into Jet Icarus, which promptly gets stabbed by House Dimension. Within the Dimensional Beast, Radiguet proclaims his victory and that all humans on Earth will be killed once the team is stopped. When Ryu asks why he hates humanity, Radiguet proclaims that 'it is natural to hate things that are ugly' and that humanity's own foolishness outlines their useless nature; and thus there is nothing uglier than a fool. Ryu proclaims that humanity has potential to create a bright future despite their foolishness, which Radiguet mocks in seeing no future for ugly worms before throwing him into a wall. Frustrated, Ryu transforms into Red Hawk and throws himself into battle, while House Dimension continues to crush Jet Icarus in combat. Ryu uses his Bringer Sword and slices Radiguet in his cheek, proclaiming that he did wrong for drawing "sacred blood" out of his body. Angered, Radguet undergoes a transformation, mutating into the beastial Radigam; which Ryu states is the true ugliness compared to humanity. Meanwhile, House Dimension uses breath to blow away Jet Icarus, making the team despair that they can't handle the Dimensional Beast without Ryu leading. After being struck by a metal ball, Gai decides to fire missiles at House Dimension, but Kaori states to not due to Ryu inside the building. Radigam fires it's laser breath at Ryu, knocking Red Hawk back while Ryu's Bird Blaster has no effect against the monster. House Dimension throws a chain to hold down Jet Icarus preventing them from making any further moves. Out of options, Gai decides to unfuse Jet Icarus while he goes into House Dimension to save Ryu. The team doubts him, but Gai asks for trust as he takes control of House Dimension's chain and throws it to the ground. The Jet Machines unfuse and Gai departs Jet Condor to transform and fly into the monster into the room where Radigam and Ryu are battling, kicking the creature away and slicing the captive tendrils. Ryu thanks him while Gai states they're even from prior. Combining their Wing Gauntlets, they fire their Wing Beams knocking Radigam away and allowing their escape from House Dimension to their Jet Machines. With the team reunited, Kaori, Raita and Ako transform and the team refuse into Jet Icarus, uniting with the team working in perfect sync. With the full team together, Ryu takes full control and the mecha releases an assault against House Dimension, knocking it back. Summoning the Jet Lancer, they slash into the giant, striking it down before Gai fires the Shot Puncher right into it's face. The team finally summons the Birdonic Saber and slice House Dimension, destroying it. With the victory reached, Odagari congratulates the team and toasts for their first victory with Jet Icarus. Both Ryu and Kaori commend Gai for saving their leader; but Gai continues to claim that Kaori isn't sincere enough to have fallen for him yet. Back in the Vylock, Radiguet returns injured from his battle with Maria looking down on his failure and his proclamation of being the count of the Back Dimension. Tran tells Radiguet to take it easy as he takes care of Jetman as the Count contemplates the wound now on his cheek. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Waitress: *Man: *Girl: Songs *'OP': Choujin Sentai Jetman *Bye Bye, Valentine *'ED': Kokoro wa Tamago Notes *First appearance of Jet Icarus. DVD Releases *''Choujin Sentai Jetman'' Volume 1 features episodes 1-10.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/jetman.html *The complete Jetman series was released in North America by Shout! Factory on September 25th, 2018. References Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Toshiki Inoue